


Bitter Cookie Sandwich

by fictionalcandie



Series: Smitten 'verse [6]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Revelations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris unexpectedly runs into part of his past while out with Adam. It’s not the best surprise ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Cookie Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of about half a dozen fics in this universe that I’ve been failing to finish for two and a half years. It was originally started [here](http://fictionalcandie.dreamwidth.org/6478.html?thread=36174) as part of an unwritten writing meme at my DW.
> 
>  **Warning:** There is some _extremely poor_ consent etiquette in this fic, and worse than what actually appears is implied. All of the sexual content is between Kris and two OCs, and all of it takes place before he met Adam. If you need more detailed warnings, some can be found in the end notes. If you’re looking for fluffy Kradam sex, this isn’t the place to be. Sorry. (I have also posted the Just The Kradam Bits Ma'am version of this [on my tumblr](http://fictionalcandie.tumblr.com/post/96477709177/bitter-cookie-sandwich-just-the-kradam-bits-maam), if you'd rather.)

“… Kris?”

Kris turns before the voice actually registers, before his brain has a chance to recognize it and think _oh, shit_.

By then it's too late.

“ _Bello_!” cries Marco, smiling broadly, as he and Jake descend on them. “It _is_ you!”

“… Kris?” says Adam, going very still at Kris’s side.

“Oh,” says Kris. “Shit.”

#

This is not Kris’s best idea. It wasn’t a good idea when he was standing at the bar with Jake at his back and Marco in front of him giving them a speculative look through hot eyes and a smug smile, and it’s still not a very good idea now, with Marco letting them into his apartment.

It’s the same apartment he got while he was dating Kris.

“To the bedroom, I think,” Marco says, closing the front door behind Jake, who’s urging Kris in with a hand on the small of his back.

It’s only when Jake says, “Which way?” that Kris realizes the remark wasn’t directed at _him_. He closes his mouth, licks his lips.

Marco smiles, dirty and kind of dark. “Through there. Start without me, if you wish, I’ll just be a moment.”

“Sure thing,” Jake says, and then he’s guiding Kris along again, even though—

“I do actually know where I’m going,” says Kris.

“Yeah, okay,” Jake says. By then they’re in the bedroom, streetlight filtering through the window the only thing lighting the room, and Jake swings Kris around and starts kissing him.

He’s got one hand around the back of Kris’s neck, the way Kris likes, and the other on Kris’s hip, tugging him right in up against him. He’s turned on already, just in the three-block walk from the bar, and as his mouth moves over Kris’s his dick starts to harden in his jeans, pressed up low against Kris’s belly.

 _Kris_ has been mostly hard since Marco leaned in close and whispered, “I could take you both home with me, and we could share the little _bello_ , hm, yes?”

Kris closes his eyes, curls his fists in the back of Jake’s shirt and tries to get even closer.

Brighter light hits the back of Kris’s eyelids. A moment later, there are hands between Kris and Jake, forcing them apart a little, and tugging up Kris’s t-shirt.

“He will not need this, I think,” Marco says.

Jake lifts his head, probably looking past Kris at Marco. He chuckles, a deep, filthy sound. “Yeah, no,” he says. “He won’t be needing _any_ of it.”

Kris whines, and tries to arch up for another kiss. When he can’t get at Jake’s mouth, he cranes back trying to get one from Marco, unsubtle and eager. This time, they both laugh.

“We should help him with that,” Marco says.

They do.

#

“Excuse me?” says Adam.

The two men reach them before Kris answers. One of them, the shorter, prettier one, hugs Kris. Then the taller one takes Kris’s hand and _kisses his cheek_ , as Kris stammers a hello. Both of the men are smiling, disgustingly attractive, and Adam can’t help comparing himself to them. He doesn’t like the answer he comes up with.

Kris is blushing brightly.

Adam’s fingers flex. He resists the urge to curl them into a fist.

“ _Bello_ ,” the taller man is saying — and what’s with _that_ , anyway? Adam’s totally judging him for it, and the fake accent — and his smile is wide, straight white teeth in a (probably) naturally caramel face. “This is an unexpected pleasure! _Bellissimo_!”

He kisses Kris’s cheek again. Kris blushes harder, ducking his head. “Thanks,” he mutters.

The other, prettier guy, at least, seems aware that Kris wasn’t alone, because he glances at Adam and his eyebrows rise. He nudges the fake-accent guy, and they share a significant look that for some reason has Kris groaning and going absolutely _red_.

“Are you gonna to introduce us?” asks the guy without the fake accent and the pretentious Italian words.

“Oh. Right.” Kris waves at Adam, and says, “Guys, this is Adam,” without meeting any of their eyes. “Adam, this is Jake—“ he gestures at the pretty one, and then at the one with the terrible accent, “—and Marco. Uhm. His— boyfriend? Are you guys still together?”

“His fiancé, _bello_ ,” Marco corrects, beaming.

“Oh.” Kris looks up at that, clearly surprised, and smiles before he seems to remember that _something_ about this meeting is hideously embarrassing. “That’s— that's really awesome, guys, congrats.”

“Congrats,” Adam echoes automatically.

Jake and Marco give Kris matching sly smiles — and Adam gets caught up in the edges of those looks, for some reason. He grinds his teeth.

Still blushing, Kris turns to Adam, his eyes focused somewhere a little below Adam's right cheekbone as he says, “I met Marco my first day in San Diego, his flight from Milan landed like five minutes before mine. He and Jake are. Uh. My exes.”

His flight from _Milan_?

Well, shit, maybe he’s _actually_ Italian.

“Ah. Hi,” says Adam.

Then—

“Wait, what do you mean, they’re _both_ your ex?”

#

Marco hardly has Kris's clothes off before he's guiding Kris to the bed and pushing him down. Kris goes easily; Marco's hands feel familiar on his shoulders, even though it's been ages since Kris saw him last, longer since they've last had sex.

Once Kris is kneeling on the mattress, Marco brings a hand up to cup his cheek, thumb moving to press Kris's bottom lip down. "Ah, _diletto_ , I have missed your mouth."

Kris swipes his tongue out, licking at Marco's thumb and his own lip.

"A thing of beauty," says Marco, and he pushes his thumb in a little, like he's testing.

Kris closes his mouth around it and draws it deeper, his eyes on Marco's.

" _Filthy_ beauty," Jake says, climbing onto the bed behind Kris as Marco gives a little moan. He gets a hand in Kris's hair and tips his head back.

"Yes." Marco switches his thumb out in favor of sliding his first two fingers in for Kris to suck. "You use it so well, _bello_."

Kris moans, flushing, and works Marco's fingers with his tongue, leaning back into Jake's grip on his hair.

"What do you think, then?" says Jake, brushing his other hand down Kris's belly and cupping his cock, touch too light to get Kris anywhere, but still enough to have him moaning again. "Should we start of with his mouth?"

Marco smiles, eyes glittering. "Well, Kris? Do you want to use your mouth on me first?"

Kris nods. The fingers slip out of his mouth, and he gasps, "Yeah, wanna blow you, lemme—"

"Open his pants," Jake says, in his ear, and Kris reaches out.

Marco groans as Kris slides the zipper down, cups a hand around Kris’s jaw. “You’re going to be so sweet for us,” he says, half-under his breath. He glances over Kris’s shoulder, at Jake, and raises an eyebrow. A moment later, both their hands are urging Kris’s head down — Jake’s in his hair pushing, Marco’s on his jaw pulling — and Kris has to let go of Marco’s jeans and brace both hands on the bed so he doesn’t faceplant.

“Wanna watch you suck him off,” Jake says, steady pressure of his hand in Kris’s hair, on the back of Kris’s head, holding him down. Then, words obviously directed not-at-Kris, “You gonna get yourself out?”

“Ah, yes,” Marco says, along with a dark, amused noise, and his free hand shoves his pants and underwear down. His erection springs free, full and ready. Kris licks his lips and tries to lean toward it.

“Look how much you want it, _piccolino mio_.”

“Yeah, give it to him,” Jake groans.

Marco’s thumb is back on Kris’s lower lip, pushing his mouth open. He shuffles a little closer, the shiny head of his dick bumping Kris’s cheek, his chin, his mouth, smearing pre-come everywhere it touches.

Kris opens his mouth, straining forward— and abruptly their grips let up enough that Kris can get the head in his mouth. All of them make a noise, but Kris is only really aware of his own, an almost relieved sort of sigh that turns into a greedy gasp once he’s finally got Marco’s taste on his tongue again.

He should say something about— he should really ask for a condom, before this goes—

“Suck me off,” Marco says, low.

Kris does.

#

Oops.

“I introduced them,” Kris says, too quickly. He regrets it immediately. 

Jake laughs, though he cuts it off quickly when Kris can’t stop himself from cringing.

Adam’s staring at him, wearing that fucking awful self-conscious expression that comes out every time he starts thinking maybe he's not good enough for Kris, even though Kris has never had an opinion of Adam that didn’t involve the word _amazing_.

Kris hates that expression.

“I introduced them _a long time ago_ ,” he adds.

“But a time remembered most fondly,” says Marco. He looks amused, because of course he does. “So, Adam is your new one, _bello_?”

Adam’s face twists up all lemon-y.

Kris is _never_ going to stop blushing after this. “Yes,” he says. “Adam’s my boyfriend.”

Oh, great, and now they’re looking between Kris and Adam _speculatively_. Awesome. Just what Kris needs.

“You have been together long…?” says Marco, raising his eyebrows.

Adam just _looks_ at him.

“We’ve been together a while,” says Kris. No way is he elaborating; he doesn’t need to see how they react, or don’t, when they realize he’s been with Adam longer than he was with the both of them combined. By any measurement.

“And is he…” Marco trails off leadingly. Jake is smirking— no, he’s _leering_ at them. His eyebrows are practically wagging. Why did Kris ever think the two of them were hot?

Kris feels his face go back to being bright, _bright_ red, as Adam makes a choked noise.

“No,” says Kris, half-strangled with mortification, “no, he’s— he doesn’t— No.”

“What,” Adam says, like a question, only it’s _totally not_. His expression is _awful_.

“Ignore them,” Kris says, already shaking his head, like he can shake this whole situation away so that it never happened. “They’re being— just ignore them.”

Adam crosses his arms. Oh, shit.

“Am I _what_?” Adam asks, raising an eyebrow.

Stomach in actual knots, Kris opens his mouth to beg Adam to let it go, at least until later.

“Do you share?” Jake asks, before Kris can speak.

Adam frowns. “Do I— _what_?”

“Kris,” Marco explains. “Are you interested in sharing _Kris_?”

There’s a long moment of silence. Marco and Jake are looking at Adam expectantly, and Kris wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

Adam looks _furious_.

#

Kris wakes up with a whimper that the pillow under his face can’t entirely smother.

“Shh, _piccolino mio_.” Marco eases closer to Kris, kisses the side of his mouth. One of his hands is between Kris’s shoulder blades, warm and heavy, keeping Kris down against the mattress. He’s rocking against Kris’s side, sliding his erection along Kris’s thigh. “It is all right, yes?”

“I— What—“

Behind Kris, between his spread legs, Jake rolls his hips and works his cock in a little deeper, and Kris’s words trail off. He whimpers again.

“Relax, it is all right,” says Marco, hand stroking down Kris’s spine. His slips two fingers between the cheeks of Kris’s ass, rubs around where Kris is already stretched open around Jake. “Breathe, _tesoro_. You can take him.”

Kris groans and curls his fingers in the sheet. He tries to push back, to let Jake in, but Jake’s holding his hips against the bed with both hands, and the best Kris can do is bear down against the intrusion.

With a groan, Jake bottoms out, his hips pressed tight to Kris’s ass. Marco’s hand is still caught between them. “Fuck,” says Jake, grinding a little, “how can you still be this _tight_?”

“Mm, he is a delight. Aren’t you, _piccolino mio_? So good for us.”

Kris turns his head, buries his face deeper in the pillow, and whimpers again.

“ _God_ ,” Jake says, hips hitching against Kris’s ass even though he hasn’t pulled out, is still pushed in deep. Kris hiccups something between another whimper and a strangled gasp. “Shit, listen to him.”

“He makes the best noises,” Marco says. He kisses the side of Kris’s neck, licks at the same spot, then opens his mouth and _sucks_ , hard. It’s gonna leave a mark — another one. Marco pulls back quickly, when his mouth on Kris’s skin hasn’t started to hurt yet, and adds, “Fuck him, go on. Let us hear him.”

“Yeah,” Jake breathes, his voice _wrecked_ , and he starts to pull out.

Kris screws his eyes more tightly closed, and doesn’t try to stop the moan that Jake’s first hard slide back in drives out of him. Then, on the next, when it skates over Kris’s prostate and his dick finally starts to get hard, a higher moan with a little keening noise at the end.

“ _Jesus_.”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Marco says, shifting his hand so his fingers rub around Kris’s stretched, achey rim one more time. He pulls his hand back up, leaves it heavy and forceful against the small of Kris’s back, helping hold him still, because—

Kris only realizes when he can’t anymore that he started shifting, trying to buck against Jake’s weight, the hips pounding against him, the cock fucking into him over and over.

Marco nuzzles in at Kris’s neck again, his own hips still working his erection slow and lazy against Kris’s side. “Look at you take it, _piccolino mio_. Such a good little dirty _bello_ for us.”

—

Jake’s last few thrusts are almost too rough, only one of his hands on Kris’s hips anymore, the other braced off somewhere to Kris’s left, making the bed dip. He’s breathing raggedly, and with a low grunt he shoves in _deep_ and holds still.

Kris shifts into it, a little awkwardly. He sighs.

There’s a damp spot under him, from when he came a few minutes ago, and he’s just starting to look forward to it being over, when Marco shifts up to his knees and says “Now, it is my turn. Are you ready for me, _bello_?”

“What?” says Kris.

There are hands on his legs, his back, he can’t tell whose, and Jake’s pulling out. Kris only gets a moment to adjust to that, and decide he doesn’t like it, before one of them presses slick fingers back in. The fingers are _unnecessarily_ slick, really, he doesn’t need that much lube, not after Jake’s already fucked him, but — oh, god.

“Yes,” he gasps, arching his hips back, trying to keep the pressure _right_ on that spot inside him, “Fuck, _there_.”

Abruptly the fingers are gone too — Kris keens; he’s _empty_ , he doesn’t want to be empty — and Marco is there, the head of his cock just pressing at Kris’s hole, but it’s still just a _tease_.

Jake’s curling over Kris's back, kissing at the nape of his neck, just a hint of teeth. He sweeps his hands down Kris’s arms, follows them under the pillows to his wrists and circles them with his fingers, the weight of his chest across Kris’s shoulders and _god_ , Kris can’t move at all. 

“Okay,” Jake says, but it’s not to Kris, it’s directed away from him, “Now.”

And Marco starts to push in. He’s trying to be gentle, going slowly, unbearably slowly, but his cock is thicker than Jake’s, Kris has to stretch wider for him but he can’t, he’s too sensitive and it’s too much, he _can’t_ — except he is. Kris feels like he doesn’t remember how to breathe.

“Oh, _sì, sì, dio_ ,” says Marco, voice gone low and smooth and soft, as he sinks in the last inch. Then he stays that way, hands nearly bruising tight on Kris's hips, murmuring things that aren't English. “ _Bellissimo, piccolino mio_.”

“Look at him take it,” Jake says, with another wet, biting kiss to Kris's neck. “ _Look_ at him.”

There’s moisture seeping out from under Kris’s closed eyelids. He decides to ignore it, because— because he does. “Move,” he says, “please, move.”

#

Adam is _horrified_.

What the _fuck_ kind of question is that? Does he _share_ his boyfriend.

Adam most definitely does _not_.

He knows there are people who like stuff like that, open relationships and polyamory and all that, and Adam really seriously does not have a problem with that, people should do what makes them happy, but that isn’t him — he’s possessive, always has been, of _everything_. And _Kris_ …

Kris is _not_ poly, Adam is really damn sure he’s not, and he’s not into having an open relationship, for all the times he tries to talk about Adam getting with other people. That’s always, always been about when Adam’s _done_ with Kris, like Kris thinks his job as Adam’s boyfriend is to teach him relationship etiquette and set him up with good safe sex habits and shit like that for the _future_. Whatever, Kris isn’t possessive the way Adam is, Adam doesn’t think, but he _is_ monogamous. And he is _not_ an _object_ for people to ask Adam to _share_ when Kris is _right there_ to be god damn well asked _himself_.

“Well, I’m not his keeper,” Adam says, and somehow his voice comes out sounding cool and calm even though Adam can’t decide whether he wants to cry or _punch someone_. “But I definitely don’t want you fucking him.”

Kris makes a noise — it’s high and short and Adam can’t identify it — and covers his face with both hands.

Jake’s eyebrows go up, but Marco’s smile doesn’t even falter.

“I understand. You prefer it to be you, yes?” Marco says, knowingly.

“I prefer it not be _assholes who ask me instead of him_ ,” Adam snaps.

“ _He_ wouldn’t say no,” Jake says, waving a hand dismissively.

Adam cannot _speak_.

“Okay,” Kris mumbles, before dropping his hands. He doesn’t look directly at any of them. “Well, it was, uh, great to see you guys, but me and Adam need to get going, so—“

“Of course, _bello_ ,” Marco says, and then the asshole leans in and kisses his cheek _again_ , even though he’s proven that he and his stupid fiancé are both major creepers. “It was a pleasure to see you.”

“Have a good day,” Jake says.

Adam doesn’t say anything, because he still can’t.

Kris drags him away before his voice comes back.

#

Someone is petting Kris’s face.

Kris turns into it before he wakes up all the way. It’s a warm hand, broad palm and thick fingers. It feels good.

The touch leaves Kris’s face before he’s ready for it to, moving down over his jaw and to his neck. It spreads out, fingers on one side and thumb on the other. Then it—

Kris comes all the way awake on a gasp that doesn’t really _work_ , because he’s— because someone’s—

“Shh,” Marco says, somewhere not-close, as someone else — Jake, it must be Jake, Kris remembers — presses a kiss to Kris’s temple. “You’re fine, _tesoro_. Calm down. Relax, relax for us.”

Kris tries, he does, but there’s somebody _choking_ him, and—

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jake says, still against Kris’s temple, and a hand pets down Kris’s chest at the words, so it’s probably Marco’s hand at his throat _cutting off his air_. “We just wanna see, it’s okay.”

They want to see _what_ , Kris wants to know, but he can’t ask. Jake’s lips leave the side of Kris’s face, and the bed dips and shifts near Kris’s head, a weight moving off it— and that’s when he realizes that sometime between him falling asleep after Marco fucked him last, and waking up now, he’s been shifted sideways on the bed. His head is hanging off one side. Marco’s straddling the tops of his thighs, those are his hands at Kris’s throat and probably on Kris’s hip, and Jake is, is, he’s getting off the bed and standing next to it, dipping Kris’s head back and his mouth open even while Marco keeps a pressure on his throat that isn’t actually _choking_ him, now that Kris pays attention to it and not just panicking, but _is_ making it harder for him to get air.

Something nudges into Kris’s mouth. It takes him a moment to realize it’s Jake’s dick.

“We want to see,” Marco breathes, shifting so his own dick — hard, he’s already hard — rubs agains Kris’s hip.

 _Oh_.

Kris tips his head back farther, opens up his mouth as far as he can, lets Jake’s dick in deeper. He shows them what it looks like when he blows somebody while someone else cuts off most of his oxygen.

#

Seriously, a hole, in the floor, right now.

“Adam,” Kris starts, tries to say how sorry he is that happened. “I—“

“How long ago?” Adam asks, before Kris can get properly going. His face is still tight. They’re in Kris’s car on the way home from the mall, and other than asking this, Adam has been silent the whole time.

Kris wants to wince, but manages to keep it internal. Adam probably doesn’t need to see that right now. He tightens the grip of his hand on the steering wheel, instead. But he makes sure the other stays loose where it’s resting between them, because he doesn’t need to be _too_ obviously uncomfortable.

“It’s been years since I’ve seen them,” he says.

Adam’s eyes narrow.

“And since they _shared_ you?”

 _Which time_ , Kris wants to ask, but he doesn’t, because the second time was— He doesn’t think about the second time. It was _definitely_ a mistake. The first time, when Jake was still _his_ boyfriend and not Marco’s, that’s better to think about. He’s chosen for years now to focus on that time, and not the other.

“I was almost twenty-two,” he says, instead of voicing any of that. It’s enough of a confession in its own right, since he _could_ have pretended ignorance, could’ve pretended that he never spent a weekend letting Jake and Marco take turns with him whenever they felt like it.

Something in Adam’s face twists up on itself. “That’s young,” he says, quietly.

“Older than you are,” Kris says. It comes out harder than he means it to, but it’s _true_. Adam is still so _goddamn young_ , sometimes Kris wonders what he’s thinking, dating him when Kris is so old, with so much— _history_.

Adam’s chin lifts. “It’s still young,” he snaps, voice firm. His eyebrow lifts. “How old were _they_?”

Kris doesn’t say anything. Jake and Marco are both older than he is, and the age difference between him and Marco is bigger than the one between him and Adam. He doesn’t really want to tell Adam that, though, so he just— doesn’t.

It’s apparently enough of an answer for Adam.

He looks away from Kris, but not fast enough to hide the way his face falls. When he speaks, his voice is softer. “Did you like it?”

“Of course I enjoyed it.”

“But did you _like_ it,” Adam presses.

Kris’s throat feels tight.

“Is that really what you want to know?” he asks, instead of answering.

Adam is silent for long enough that Kris half-hopes he’s going to let the subject drop.

“Why did you do it?” Adam asks, though, after several minutes have passed.

Kris clenches his jaw and takes several deep breaths. There’s the answer that makes him look good, or at least not _dumb_ (because I wanted to), and the answer he feels like he _should_ give (because I wasn’t just young, I was _stupid_ ; I shouldn’t have), and there’s the _honest_ answer.

It’s the last one Kris finally goes with.

“Because the idea turned me on, and I didn’t know any better than to think that was reason enough to do it,” he says, through gritted teeth. He doesn’t look over at Adam. “They were both hot, and I— I didn’t think about how it would make me feel. Afterward.”

“Oh,” says Adam.

“I don’t _regret_ it,” Kris says, because he _doesn’t_. It took him years, and a lot of distance, and a second time being the object of Jake and Marco’s sexual focus, to learn any kind of lesson from it, to figure out why he spent a week feeling hollowed out and listless after, but— It was a lesson, and he did learn it, and more than that he’d got off a lot while he’d been learning it, so he doesn’t regret it.

“But?” Adam asks.

“What?”

“‘You don’t regret it’, _but_?”

“But it’s not something I’m proud of,” Kris admits. He breathes deep a few times, makes himself try to go calm before he says, “It was never something I wanted to tell you.”

Adam is silent again for a while. Kris lets him be, lets him absorb this new information about his— his— about Kris. Lets Adam _think_.

“So, back there,” Adam says. “With _them_. The way you were all—“

“Awkward and useless?” Kris tries.

“ _Tense_. Was that because you didn’t want to tell me about them, or—“

“I said I never wanted to tell you about them. I also meant I never wanted _them_ to meet _you_ ,” Kris says, fiercely, before Adam can complete his question. “They don’t deserve to know you.”

A pause.

“ _Oh_ ,” says Adam.

Kris looks over, at last, takes in the expression on Adam’s face, and is relieved to see that it’s gone soft and open. _Affectionate_.

“Okay,” Adam says. He reaches his hand out and curls it around Kris’s, where it’s resting near the gear shift.

Kris lets himself relax for the first time since he heard Jake and Marco’s voices calling for him.

He tries a smile at Adam, and Adam squeezes his hand and smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Agreement to a threesome taken as blanket consent to anything; choking without any prior discussion; penetrative sex initiated on a partner who is unconscious; partner’s discomfort with a situation ignored; overall dubious consent.


End file.
